Rain, Dinner, and Promise
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Belakangan ini, tepatnya selama tiga bulan, Takeda Ittetsu selalu memasak kare untuk makan malam. / UkaTake slight OomiTake for #HappyCrowCoachDay / warning inside


**Rain, Dinner, and Promise**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

 _Pomeranian_ mungil seputih kapas itu terus menyalakiku. Sudah biasa, dan aku tahu bagaimana menangani masalah kecil ini―sedikit usapan selalu berhasil menenangkan makhluk lembut hati itu. Ia merunduk dengan patuh, membiarkan telapak tanganku menyentuh helai halus di puncak kepalanya. Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya yang murung, dan kuasumsikan itu bukan karena itu murni bentukan tulang dan otot wajahnya, namun seakan ia benar-benar sedih―aku bukan pria picik yang menganggap binatang tak memiliki perasaan.

"Fuyu-chan!"

Aku mendongak―aku tahu panggilan itu bukan untukku, tapi suara si pemanggil itulah yang membuatku merespon. Takeda Ittetsu, guru sekaligus penanggung jawab tim voli putra yang kubina, mendekati kami dengan langkah tergopoh dan wajah cemas. Anjing yang kuelus, Fuyu-chan, masih merunduk, lalu mendengking lirih. "Fuyu-chan!" Takeda-sensei mengulang. Saat kulepaskan tanganku dari kepala si anjing kecil, barulah ia bangkit dan berlari ke arah sang majikan.

"Maaf, _Sensei_ , aku tidak bermaksud―" aku memutus ucapanku kala figur mungil berkacamata itu menggendong binatang rapuh itu, lalu berbalik tanpa meresponku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengarnya bicara, "Aku sedang memasak, jadi jangan nakal, Fuyu-chan."

Memasak? Dilihat dari celemek putih bernoda minyak, bandana senada, dan aroma bumbu yang melekat pada pakaiannya, kuasumsikan itu adalah fakta. Seingatku, orang yang dulu memaksaku menjadi pengasuk bocah-bocah berisik itu memang berbakat dalam urusan dapur. Aku pernah meledeknya; kataku, ia pantas menjadi ibu rumah tangga―tak kusangka pipinya yang memerah dan rengutan di bibirnya ternyata sedap dipandang.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Takeda-sensei yang masih menggendong Fuyu-chan; si _pomeranian_ sekilas seperti gumpalan awan mungil dalam rengkuhan lengan mungilnya. "Kare lagi, kan?" aku menerka. Takeda-sensei terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum simpul, dan kembali melangkah ke dapur. Aku ragu kalau senyuman itu untukku; mungkin ia tengah menertawakan diri diam-diam.

Dan aku tahu terkaanku benar.

Akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya selama tiga bulan, kare menjadi menu santap malam di rumahnya. Aku tidak melontarkan komplain apapun soal itu, bahkan aku tidak ingin, karena aku tahu kenapa ia selalu membuat kare saat makan malam.

.

.

"Anda lupa membawa payung, _Sensei_?"

Jika ada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah emperan toko sembari menjauh dari pinggir jalan yang disirami hujan, dengan tas dan pakaian yang basah, sudah dipastikan kalau ia kehujanan dan alpa untuk mempersiapkan perlindungan portabelnya. Dan orang itu―aku sendiri terkejut―adalah Takeda Ittetsu. Berdiri goyah di emperan tokoku seraya menggigil layaknya anjing kecil di tengah padang salju. Ah, bahkan melihatnya dalam keadaan normal pun ia tetap mengingatkanku pada anak anjing bermata bening.

"Ah, Ukai-kun― _hachiuh!_ " ia bersin sekali. "Baru saja aku ingin ke tokomu, tapi di tengah jalan mendadak turun hujan." Dan ia bersin lagi, kali ini dua kali berturut-turut.

"Di ramalan cuaca sudah tersiar kalau hari ini akan hujan, _Sensei_ ," aku melipat lengan, mencoba memaklumi pria yang tiga tahun lebih senior dariku itu.

" _Sumimasen_..." ia membungkuk padaku.

Aku menghela nafas, asap rokok mengebul dari rongga mulutku. "Masuklah. Kebetulan aku sedang memasak makan malam. Anda suka kare?" dalam keluargaku, membiarkan seseorang kedinginan di luar seperti kucing buangan adalah tindakan tercela. Lagipula, aku senang ada yang ikut makan malam di rumahku. Terutama kalau orang itu adalah seseorang yang begitu dekat denganku.

"Bolehkah?" Takeda-sensei tampak ragu. "Padahal aku hanya ingin membeli mie instan di sini, lalu kembali pulang."

Mataku melirik tirai air yang menyelubungi atmosfer. "Kalau hujan begini, Anda tidak bisa pulang cepat, kan?" aku melempar senyum. "Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima, kan?"

.

.

Kare yang kubuat awalnya hanya kutakar menjadi porsi tiga orang: untukku, ayah, dan ibu. Mudah saja kalau ingin menambahkan porsi; tinggal memasukkan lebih banyak wortel, kentang, air, garam, dan bahan-bahan lainnya―beruntung saat Takeda-sensei datang, aku baru akan memanaskannya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir kematangan sayurannya tidak merata. " _Sensei_ , anda suka kare manis atau pedas?" aku berseru dari dapur.

"Yang manis saja!" jawaban disahut dari ruang tengah. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu merubah resep.

Jika kalian tidak percaya orang semacamku mampu berkutat dengan pisau dan bahan makanan, maka ignoransi kalian selevel dengan orang-orang yang tidak percaya aku lebih muda daripada Takeda-sensei. Katakan aku narsis, tapi dilihat dari ekspresi Takeda-sensei saat menyantap kare buatanku, aku tahu ia tidak berpura-pura menikmatinya. Kalian tahu apa bagian terbaiknya? Ia minta isi ulang piringnya sampai tiga kali.

"Fuwaaah... kenyangnya," senang rasanya melihat wajah puas Takeda-sensei. "Terima kasih, Ukai-kun. Tak kusangka kau jago memasak."

"Tidak juga, tapi aku memang bisa memasak," aku merendah. "Aku juga senang karena _Sensei_ ada di sini. Orangtuaku sedang mengambil pesanan di toko tetangga, tapi sepertinya mereka terjebak hujan. Aku akan mengabari mereka kalau aku ada yang menemani." Aku meraih ponselku dan mengetuk ikon aplikasi email.

Hujan belum berhenti di luar sana. Pakaian dan tas Takeda-sensei yang basah kugantungkan di pengering, kira-kira dua atau tiga jam sudah bisa diambil. Kami berdua duduk mengelilingi _kotatsu_ ditemani semangkuk jeruk dan sebotol sake yang kubeli kemarin. Benar dugaanku; ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa pulang selagi hujan belum reda, bukan karena mereka tidak membawa payung, tetapi karena berbahaya untuk berjalan di area tanjakan pada waktu seperti ini.

"Pada akhirnya kita akan berdua sampai waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan," aku mendesah, lalu meraih botol sake. "Mau minum, _Sensei_?"

Yang kutawari tidak menolak. Sesuai tata krama, aku yang menuangkan isi botol pucat itu ke cawannya, baru giliranku. Lima belas menit berikutnya, yang kami lakukan hanyalah membahas jadwal latih tanding besok sembari sesekali menyesap sake. Sesekali Takeda-sensei melongok ke luar, seakan berharap hujan cepat berhenti; aku sendiri juga berharap hal yang sama.

"Ukai-kun..." suara sang guru melirih, begitu mendadak hingga dahiku mengernyit, "Terima kasih sudah memasakkanku makan malam. Aku senang sekali..." itu bukan seratus persen ekspresi kebahagiaan, ada kesan tak enak hati yang tersirat dalam kata-katanya.

"Kenapa Anda terlihat murung begitu? Anda mengira sudah menyusahkanku, ya?"

Pertanyaanku tepat sasaran, menilik dari reaksi pria yang tingginya tak lebih dariku itu. "Bu-bukan begitu... yah, sedikit, sih... tapi..." ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mencoba menyusun argumen. Rona merah di pipinya membuatnya tampak seperti gadis pemalu.

"Tapi apa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku senang Anda di sini?" kuakui, wajah gugup Takeda-sensei adalah hal termanis yang kulihat darinya, ketiga setelah senyuman dan ekspresi penuh semangatnya.

"Se-setelah merasakan kare buatanmu... ra-rasanya aku juga ingin membuatnya..." Jawabannya sedikit di luar topik pertanyaanku, tapi kurasa itu hanya argumen untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "A-aku akan membuatkanmu kare! Besok akan kuundang kau makan malam!"

Kalau seorang Takeda Ittetsu telah membuat keputusan, takkan ada yang dapat menggoyahkannya―aku bicara berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut keritingnya (yang tak kusangka terasa nyaman di tanganku). "Kalau begitu, kutunggu undanganmu, _Sensei_."

.

.

"Malam ini kare lagi?" sebuah suara memutus laju memoriku. "Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Aku tahu suara itu, aku juga tahu sosok bersurai hitam yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sebelah Takeda-sensei yang tengah mengaduk kare. Dan aku tidak menyukai sosok itu, terutama saat ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang sang guru.

"Tentunya kau tahu sebabnya, Oomi-kun," Takeda-sensei berujar. Oomi Tarou bukan siapa-siapa, hanya pria asal Hyogo yang berhasrat untuk mengganti nama keluarga guru SMA itu. Kalian tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan? Takeda-sensei setuju untuk memberinya tumpangan selama pria itu dinas di Miyagi.

"Karena rekan pelatihmu yang meninggal karena kecelakaan tiga bulan lalu, kan?" Rasa geram mengisi tubuhku saat pria tinggi itu kembali berkata-kata. "Kautahu, lebih baik menikmati sesuatu yang masih ada daripada menyesali yang sudah tiada."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berhenti sinis tentang Ukai-kun, makan diamlah," bagus, Takeda-sensei meninggikan suaranya, satu hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama bersamaku. "Kalau Ukai-kun tidak mendorongku dari depan mobil yang bannya selip, aku takkan mungkin bisa hidup sampai detik ini."

Bicara tentang hujan, bagian yang kubenci dari itu adalah jalanan yang basah dan berpotensi menyebabkan kecelakaan. Salah satunya nyaris menimpa Takeda-sensei, tepat setelah ia berjalan pulang dari tokoku. Dan biar kuberi tahu kalian, berbaring di rumah sakit akibat pendarahan otak dan kerusakan organ dalam lainnya bukanlah cara yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fuyu-chan masih suka menggonggong ke sudut tembok?" Oomi mengganti topik.

"Ya, barusan ia menggonggong lagi. Dan saat aku datang, ia sudah tenang seakan kepalanya diusap seseorang," Takeda-sensei merenung. "Kautahu, Ukai-kun senang mengelus kepala Fuyu-chan dulu, dan sampai sekarang aku berpikir kalau ia masih mengawasi kita."

Ah, andai aku mampu mengatakan kalau Anda benar, _Sensei_...

 **The End**

Akhirnya kelar juga biarpun telat dua hari... Maaf ya, Kak Rexa, prompt unyu2 darimu berakhir ngenes *not gomen* *ditampol bakiak*

Happy (belated) birthday, Kantoku! Terima kasih sudah jadi pelatih hebat yang bisa membawa Karasuno ke tingkat nasional *peluk* *digampar*

Akhir kata, RnR yaaa~


End file.
